Undisclosed Desires
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Desculpe, Puck. Eu sei que sou apenas um cara em uma cadeira de rodas e você é bem mais forte que eu, mas acho que todos aqui acreditam que você tem uma queda pelo Kurt. - Purt, slash.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Challenge do Mês de Junho do Fórum Need For Fic. (:

**Tema(s) utilizado(s):** 14. "Os melhores amores nascem de um minuto" (Machado de Assis);  
**Itens utilizados**: 1. Aniversário - 2. Aposta - 26. Sussurros ao pé do ouvido

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

Era aniversário de Tina e todos do clube New Directions estavam presentes - até Sr. Schuester, que voluntariou-se aos pais da garota para ficar de olho nos garotos e ter certeza que a casa estaria inteira até o final da festa. Na sala havia um karaokê - em que eles revesavam entre si para cantar. Sr Schuester estava junto dos garotos, falando sobre futebol sobre a nova temporada - e Puck estava inconformado, afirmando que eles perderiam mais uma vez.

Quando Rachel chamou o professor para cantar uma música com ela e ele se retirou, Mike suspirou pesadamente, chamando a atenção dos outros quatro garotos que estavam ali - Finn, Matt, Puck e Artie.

"Eu realmente estou cansado de perder." Os jogadores assentiram, mas Artie concordou com eles - eram ruim ver o time da sua escola perder todo ano.

"Seria bom ganhar de vez em quando..." Finn falou vagamente.

"A única vez que ganhamos foi graças ao Hummel." Matt falou, o que fez todos se virarem para ver o garoto sentado entre Mercedes e Quinn e cantando ao fundo a música que Rachel escolhera.

"É, mas agora ele está fora do time. E é óbvio que ele não vai voltar - quer dizer, olha o tamanho dele, se alguém do outro tim assoprar, ele cai!" Puck falou, ainda olhando o garoto.

"Mas podíamos falar com ele." Finn deu a ideia, olhando para os amigos que voltara sua atenção para o grupo - exceto por Puck. "Ver se ele poderia nos ajudar em alguns jogos, os mais difíceis ao menos."

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Finn." Artie se pronunciou, dando sua opinião. "Ele não gosta muito dessas coisas - futebol, suar... Mesmo que ele fosse a única salvação do time, não sei se ele aceitaria."

"É só pedir com jeitinho." Puck falou, sorrindo maliciosamente - mas não desviando o olhar de Kurt. "Finn pode ir falar com ele e -" Foi cortado.

"Ow, ow! Por que eu?" Finn perguntou, na defensiva.

"Porque todos sabemos que ele te um queda por você." Puck falou, levemente irritado e como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Por que você não tenta, Puck?" Mike perguntou, chamando a atenção do amigo para si.

"E por que _eu_ deveria?" Antes que Mike respondesse, Artie falou hesitante.

"Desculpe, Puck. Eu sei que sou apenas um cara em uma cadeira de rodas e você é bem mais forte que eu, mas acho que todos aqui acreditam que você tem uma queda pelo Kurt." Puck tinha a boca aberta, não acreditando no que aquele nerd tinha acabado de falar. Antes que ele pudesse insutá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Matt continuou.

"É verdade, Puck... Nós realmente acreditamos nisso."

"... Sério? Cara, você está mesmo afim do Kurt?" Finn perguntou, totalmente perdido.

"Vocês não podem estar falando sério..." Puck falou, cruzando os braços.

"Estamos. E, afinal, você é um conquistador, ou o que?" Mike provocou, sendo seguido por Matt.

"Está perdendo todo o seu poder de machão, é?" Puck simplesmente não acreditava naquilo.

"Querem apostar? Está bem! Eu vou lá! Vou conquistar o senhor-sou-o-melhor-de-todos-Kurt e pedir a ajuda dele para os jogos!" E dizendo isso, ele se virou, respirando fundo e andando lentamente até Kurt.

"Eu não pensei que ele realmente fosse." Artie falou, temendo que Puck levasse um fora.

Os garotos começaram a fazer apostas sobre o que aconteceria com Puck e como Kurt reagiria. E, enquanto isso, Puck pensava em uma forma de como flertar com o garoto. Antes de ir falar com ele, Puck dirigiu-se até o caderno de músicas e começou a olhá-lo atentamente, procurando por alguma música que nem ele sabia qual seria. De acordo com a ordem, após Rachel, Mercedes cantaria, e depois dela seria Quinn e depois Kurt. Então ele tentaria falar com Quinn para trocarem de lugar - afinal, fazia umas duas rodadas que ele pulara a vez, deixando os outros cantarem e se divertirem.

Após finalmente escolher uma música que achou, no mínimo, interessante, ele pegou um guardanapo que tinha ali perto, em cima da mesa de salgados, amassou-o e jogou em Quinn, que logo virou-se, sem chamar a atenção dos outros dois amigos. Puck a chamou com a mão, fazendo com que ela desse uma desculpa qualquer a Mercedes e Kurt e fosse até ele.

Puck tentou explicar a amiga a situação - claro que Quinn não era idiota e já vira os olhares furtivos que Puck dava a Kurt - e pediu para trocarem de lugar, para que assim o garoto pudesse cantar primeiro. Quinn aceitou a ideia, mas jurou matar Puck se ele fizesse algo ruim para Kurt. Antes que Puck pudesse responder, eles ouviram a voz forte de Mercedes escoar pela sala, cantando. Puck pediu a Quinn que ficasse ali por um momento enquanto ele se aproximava de Kurt.

O garoto estava tão absorto vendo a amiga cantar e cantando junto que mal notou quando Puckerman sentou-se ao seu lado e inclinou-se até ficar próximo ao seu ouvido. Quando finalmente sentiu a respiração do maior em sua orelha, o garoto arregalou os olhos e ficou tenso, parando de cantar - era como se o cérebro tivesse parado por um momento. Com um sorriso malicioso, Puck finalmente sussurrou.

"Eu vou cantar a próxima música e eu dedico ela a você." Kurt pressionou os lábios juntos, não sabendo como reagir aquilo. "Preste bem atenção, está bem? Espero poder falar com você após a música." E saindo de perto do menor, Puck voltou para onde Quinn estava. Ela, no entanto, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Kurt, tentando acalmar o garoto que continuava tenso.

Puck esperou ansiosamente a música de Mercedes acabar e, quando terminou, ele foi para perto do karaokê, sem olhar para ninguém e selecionou a música que escolhera. Logo a batida preencheu o ar e os garotos se aproximaram, não acreditando na escolha de Puck para a música. Quando Puck começou a cantar, Kurt deixou os olhos azuis presos nos olhos do maior - e Noah não desviava o olhar, ele cantava diretamente para Kurt.

_I know you suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

Os garotos não podiam acreditar naquilo e olhavam para a cena com descrença. Sr. Schuester se aproximou deles e perguntou o que exatamente era aquilo - afinal, ele percebera para quem Puck estava cantando. Os garotos sentiram-se envergonhados e começaram a gaguejar, mas logo o professor falou para deixarem para lá - afinal, ele queria ouvir Puck cantar.

_Soothe me_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

Kurt queria muito desviar o olhar, fingir que não era para ele que Puck estava cantando, mas era estremamente difícil quando olhos castanhos claro o prendiam. Sem contar que ele não sabia se ele levava aquela música a sério. Quer dizer, esse último verso era quase uma declaração, mas aquilo era impossível de ser.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Agora sim aquilo era uma declaração de amor - um tanto diferente, mas que se encaixava tão perfeitamente bem em Puck que Kurt não sabia o que pensar. O garoto tinha suas bochechas coradas, e sentia que muitas pessoas ali na sala o encarava de tempos em tempos, mas ele não tinha coragem de encará-los - como também não conseguiria, pois estava hipnotizado pelo maior.

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

Na última frase, Puck deu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo Kurt arrepiar-se. De um lado, Mercedes tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, não acreditando no que via. Do outro, Quinn sorria amavelmente para Kurt e Puck - e ela deliciava-se com a reação de Kurt à música. Tina não estava entendendo muita coisa e aproximou-se de Artie, tentando desvendar o que acontecia, enquanto Rachel sentia as bochechas corarem violentamente, pois começara a ligar as coisas.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

Ok, talvez a música estivesse tomando um rumo diferente e Kurt realmente não esperava por aquilo - mas ele não podia deixar de estar maravilhado. Se Noah 'Puck' Puckerman estivesse sério ao cantar aquela música para ele, nada mais estranho do que escolher uma música desse nível. Claro que ele cantou músicas fofas e românticas para Rachel, Quinn e até mesmo Mercedes. Mas aquela música era tão _Puck_ que Kurt sentia-se lisonjeado por ser homenageado com aquela música.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Após esse verso, só as batidas da música eram necessárias, e antes que Puck voltasse a cantar, Kurt conseguiu ver algo nos olhos do maior. Ele via sinceridade naquelas palavras, via desejo em seus olhos, mas ele também via algo que ele não sabia definir - na verdade, sabia. Ele já vira isso em várias pessoas e até em si mesmo, mas nunca imaginou ver em Puck - era amor e paixão. E Kurt sentia-se um filhote de cachorro sem rumo, pois ele não conseguia acreditar que quem cantava era Puck. E para ele, Kurt.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Trust me_

_You are the one_

Puck aproximou-se de Kurt, segurando o microfone sem fio próximo aos lábios. Nem ele podia acreditar que estava cantando aquilo para Kurt. Mas era o que ele queria dizer, e ele só percebeu isso quando começou a cantar. Talvez os outros garotos estivessem certo, talvez ele tivesse uma queda - ou algo maior que isso - por Kurt. E, de certa forma, isso fazia muito sentido. Ele conseguia ver o rosto corado de Kurt, as expectativas que o menor continha.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Puck jogou o microfone para Finn, que estava ali perto assistindo - ainda sem acreditar no que vira - e caminhou até Kurt, sem desviar o olhar em momento algum. Kurt prendeu a respiração em antecipação quando Puck ajoelhou-se a sua frente e levou os lábios mais uma vez até sua orelha, sussurrando novamente - quase como se ainda fosse um segredo sua queda por Kurt após a música.

"Venha comigo. Precisamos conversar." Kurt apenas assentiu, ainda prendendo a respiração. Quando Puck levantou-se e começou a sair da sala, Kurt suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Mercedes e Quinn. As duas apenas deram um sorriso reconfortante ao amigo que logo se levantou e seguiu o caminho que Puck fizera.

Quando Kurt percebeu, ele estava na cozinha junto a Puck. O garoto não parecia mais tão confiante quanto antes - talvez a música o deixara mais relaxado. Kurt sentiu o corpo todo retesar-se e olhou para baixo. Ele não suportaria se tudo aquilo que Puck fizera fosse só uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Mas foi pego desprevenido por uma mão grande que segurou seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto, fazendo os olhos se encararem mais uma vez. Eles ficaram só se olhando por incontáveis minutos, um tentando decifrar o outro, até que Puck inclinou-se até a orelha do menor, sussurrando-lhe mais uma vez.

"Acho que vou lhe beijar agora." Kurt engoliu em seco, colocando as mãos nos ombros do maior e forçando-se para cima, para poder ficar com os lábios próximos da orelha de Puck.

"Eu acho que deveria mesmo." E, sem precisar pedir duas vezes, Puck enlaçou sua cintura e aproximou os lábios dos do menor. Kurt fechous os olhos, respirando ofegantemente em antecipação. Quando os lábios de Puck encontraram os do menor, tudo fez sentido. Era como se eles fossem feitos um para o outro e tivessem acabado de descobrir esse fato. Mas nenhum deles sentiu medo, revolta ou constrangimento com aquele sentimento. Muito pelo contrário. Eles estavam felizes, bem. E eles sabiam que assim seria a partir daquele momento.

**x.x.x**

Enquanto isso, da porta onde separava a cozinha da sala, Finn, Mike e Matt bisbilhotavam o que estava acontecendo. Artie tentava ver, mas por causa da cadeira de rodas ele não conseguia se inclinar para ver - pelo menos não com mais três marmanjos dominando o espaço.

"Ah! Finn, como você sabia?" Mike reclamou, saindo de perto da porta e pegando a carteira.

"Eu não sei... Eu meio que senti." O maior admitiu, voltando com os outros garotos para a sala e recebendo o dinheiro das apostas.

No final, Matt havia apostado que Kurt daria um fora em Puck, Mike apostara que Puck não teria coragem de realmente cantar, Artie apostara que quando os dois fossem conversar sobre o futebol, Kurt rejeitaria Puck. Já Finn fora o único que apostara que tudo acabaria bem entre os dois amigos.

Algum tempo depois, quando Kurt e Puck voltaram para a sala com sorrisos nos lábios e de mãos dadas, Os garotos tentaram chamar Puck, que dera um selinho no menor antes de ir até os amigos.

"E então, ele aceitou?" Finn perguntou, o que fez Puck franzir o cenho, sem entender. "Sobre ajudar a gente nos jogos."

"Ah, isso." Puck falou, um pouco sem graça. "Vejam bem... Eu me esqueci disso."

"Como se esqueceu? Tudo isso começou por causa do jogo!" Puck apenas revirou os olhos, olhando para Kurt que estava sentado novamente entre Mercedes e Quinn - e pela expressão nos rostos das garotas, ele estava contando o que acontecera na cozinha - e isso fez Puck sorrir.

"Desculpem, caras. Acabei satisfazendo o meu desejo secreto." E, sorrindo, se retirou, indo até onde Kurt estava e sentando-se junto a ele.


End file.
